Too Old
by ameo66
Summary: Is he imagining this, or did she really just...no, no she didn't. Don't kid yourself. Rose is one big fat tease, and the Doctor has some uncontrollable fantasies.
1. Teasing

I am a dirty old git.

Really, I am. 900 years old, and I am enjoying every minute of this. Very inappropriate. And very fantastic.

The 'dirty old git' in question swallowed quite hard as he looked back down at the dashboard of the TARDIS. He was presumably selecting their next destination, but a certain companion on board made it quite difficult indeed. With all her pen chewing, messy curls and her- good heavens, was she not wearing a brassiere? No, that can't be. She didn't normally do that, did she? Surely I'd've noticed, yes. I should have noticed.

That's awful.

He released a slightly frustrated sigh, and continued going about his business on the dashboard. The TARDIS made it clear she appreciated the attention, and he found himself smiling inwardly. The ship seemed like she was a good mood, and he found himself almost envious. Its not like there was anything bad or awful occurring, but day in and day out his exhaustion grew.

That precious girl sat there working on her sudoku or something without a damn care in the cosmos, and she looked so good doing it. He wanted so badly to just throw her down and give her a good snogging. But no, it wasn't right. He wasn't quite sure how to make the approach. For months now it haunted him, she would be all ripe and ready for a good ravishing, but then he'd cop-out, making a half a dozen excuses up to himself.

S'not like I haven't courted a woman before, but...it certainly has been awhile.

"Doctor, I was wondering we might go someplace..."

Don't you say the 'D' word.

She gave a knowing look, like she knew exactly what his thoughts were, "oh, I dunno, domestic maybe?"

The Doctor gave a sort of snort at her request, "how domestic are we talking?"

"Oh you know, someplace unique and new, but not in danger in any way, shape, or form." She gave an amused smile watching his expression sour a bit from her statement, but was surprised to find that his features brighten after he gathered his thoughts.

"You know, there is in fact a place I would not mind visiting at all right about now. Be a very new experience for you, and I can utilize a particular technology they have.

Rose did not feel particularly reassured by his statement, but trusted him nonetheless. He started punching buttons and turning knobs on the dashboard of the TARDIS, and his pace quickened while his smile grew, "y'know this trip is exactly what I need, give me a bit of time to mull over a few thoughts."

Rose smiled back at him brightly, and started rushing about as well as he pointed at various buttons and such and jiggled a few levers. After a few moments, the ship trembled into a stop and they had arrived at their destination. He straightened out his leather jacket and threw a glance at Rose at precisely the wrong moment. She had just tossed her wild hair back to be contained in a ponytail, and the Doctor felt himself choke on his own breath. As she so desperately tried to contain each strand of her hair as her breasts bounced in what he found could only be the most delightful fashion. Those lush plump breast in which he could make out underneath the white t-shirt that was cut short at her stomach.

If only she rose her arms up just a bit higher, and I could get a good glance-.

Nope, like I said. I am taking this way too far , and-.

A solemn sigh escaped his lips, and it was too late. The not so elusive trouser snake stirred.

And it hungered for Rose Tyler.

He took a step to the left hoping that she had not notice his rather awkward behavior. "Well I suppose we'll be off, yes?"

"Oi Doctor, I'm not even dressed proper, give me a moment. 'Ow's the weather out there?" She asked, already part way down the hall, her voice resonating through the ship.

"You should be fit to wear whatever you want, nice weather" he commented, not bothering to mention that they would be inside mostly anyway, and that their temperature systems accommodated each individual being present.

"You do promise that there will be absolutely no running, yes?"

"Well, mm, yes I suppose I could promise that." The last Time Lord, defeated by simple human girl, but not just any human girl. His human girl. With her dazzling smile, golden locks, and impossibly gorgeous legs. Wow. He found himself staring at the creamy expanse of his favorite companion's upper thigh revealed by a rather flirty floral dress that had no sleeves, and covered her legs hardly.

I think I might have forgotten how to breath. Superior biology be damned.

Her messy waves lay atop her head it in a rather seductive fashion while loose tendrils caressed her neck and shoulders, and he went away cataloging every singl-.

"Ahem, is there something wrong?"

He found those big brown eyes giving him a questioning glance. They also looked amused at the standstill. The Doctor found himself trying to form the word 'no', but alas he ended up simply shaking his head. After tinkering with a few knobs and twists on the dashboard, he smiled brilliantly at Rose receiving immediately a smile back from her, and with that deviant tongue of hers. He offered his hand out stretched to her, and as usually she grasped his back and gave it a tighter squeeze than necessary.

A gentle glow of light hit their faces as they entered the room outside the TARDIS, the light source being the setting of this planet's Sun coming through the tall windows looking out on to elegant and dignified spires of the city. "Welcome to Gai'nosh, city of thought. Civilization of telepathic humanoids, year 7189. Everything is run telepathically, and they have some rather provocative inventions that won't reach Earth for another oh, 2000-ish years."

" Gee, a whole lotta good that does me," Rose mumbled, giving her 'I am not amused expression'.

" Oh c'mon Rose Tyler, it's alright. You won't have to lift a finger, most of the machines can do all the work for you. And plus, you've got me" he finished the sentence wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She gave a small approving grin, "alright, I suppose you aren't too bad to have around."

"Well alright, I'm glad we agree." He released his grasp of her shoulder, and was pleased to find her hand making its way into his. "Now be careful about your thoughts as they have the ability to manipulate all the environment. You can open doors, order food, clean things, all sorts of nonsense. Anything is possible."

Testing the Doctor's words she imagined the walls were pink instead of white. The hue in her mind soon matched the walls, and Doctor gave a small amused grin. The started to walk through the hallway, and realized that it didn't seem to lead them anywhere. "Where are we going Doctor?"

"Haven't a place in mind, you?"

" I wouldn't mind a-" before she could finish the statement, a door appeared to the right of the hall, an entire bustling alien marketplace appeared, "bit of shopping. Well then."

"Shall we?" He smiled broadly, all her skeptisism gone. They stepped through the door and into the mingling crowds of hundreds of alien life forms. There were stalls with trinkets and gadgets and fine woven cloths. All the dazzling pretty things a young human girl could ever want to look at. There was a table of elegant and colorfully designed broaches that caught Rose's attention, and they both found themselves maneuvering the crowds to approach the said table. The seller turned their focus on the duo smiled in greetings, "interested in the best piece of clothing you've ever invested in?

"Clothing?" Rose inquired, confused by the statement. She turned to the Doctor, and he nodded at her approvingly.

"Allow me to demonstrate," the seller continued her pitch by grabbing one of the broaches that was diamond shaped, and positioning it on the stomach of a mannequin. With the broach as a center piece, fabric freely flowed from it, wrapping its self as dress. "It will mimic any design you can imagine, and will change color at your will."

" No way, that is too cool," Rose commented as she picked up one with a particularly familiar shade of blue clustered sapphires in a rectangular design. She looked up at the Doctor very hopeful, "may I get one?"

"O'course Rose Tyler, any thing you want. This trip is all for you," he brushed a bit of hair off of her shoulder, his fingers just barely skimming the surface of her skin eliciting a slight tremble from the human girl. She looked up at him with an innocent gaze, happiness emanating from hearing his words. And a mild hint of something else that he couldn't quite place.

He gave the woman a random amount of credits causing her go get change for the purchase. "Anything else you'd like to go shopping for Ms. Tyler?"

"I thought you'd never ask," her tongue slipping out the corner of lips as she smiled, "I'd love to get some shoes!"

He gave her an apprehensive glance, but decided not to say anything thing against it. He offered his arm, and she accepted it gratefully, pressing her bosom against his upper arm. The warmth was more than welcome to the over imaginative time lord.

After ten minutes of searching eagerly through the market, they finally found a booth that tended to human feet. Rose's face lit up in delight, "oh my God, this is just heaven it is. Oi, do you see those heels? They are so tall, mm, and look at those!"

She was immediately tended to by two merchants cooing over her, and encouraging her to try on every pair they had in her size. The Doctor found himself watching her excitement over what could only have been some of the most scandalous shoes he had ever seen. He tried to remain expressionless as she eyed him coyly while wearing a pair a pale pink heels that looked as though they belonged to a receptionist. That is if a receptionist wore 6 inch heels. Their was delicate little tie at her ankle as well, and something in him stirred as she mouthed 'do you like it'. He rose a brow.

Did he like it?

He absolutely loved it.

And he also loved that sometimes she seemed to forgot to be a lady. Either purposely or not she had one leg propped up on the table and the other on the ground as she admired the view of it. Did she...? No...she didn't. She did not just eye me, did she? Oh.

He averted his eyes after having received an eyefull of her panties. White. Just plain white. So help him for wanting to befoul something as pure as Rose in white knickers. He had to get his mind of of the gutter. He thought about how much of an annoyance this shopping trip would turn out to be one he had to start carrying all the bags. Like he cared. He scoffed at the thought knowing that he was at this woman's beck and call. It was the only way he could repent for all his sordid fantasies about the human girl he claimed as his charge. Oh he would get quite the earful from Jackie if she ever knew. They both would probably slap him as well.

And Jack would be proud.

She motioned towards him and there was a clerk at his side in seconds as she asked for his payment. He looked at the sweet Rose, and she gave a little wave.

"Are you getting the pink ones among all those pairs?"

" Well I-"

He turned to the clerk, "pack those pink heels with the little ankle bow, and any other of the same style in her size, plus what ever else she got out that she wants."

The merchant smiled and nodded, and took his card. He smiled at the girl, and found that her cheeks were dusted in the mildest of blushes. " Where to next Ms. Tyler?"

"Lets see where the crowd takes us."

Together they sat quietly until the merchant was done ringing up the transaction. He told her to have them sent to a hotel, surprising Rose with the thought of staying somewhere outside the TARDIS. They walked through the crowd again, aimlessly milling about, picking up trinkets here and there for friends and family.

Rose suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd, alarming the Doctor "something the matter?" He noticed her gazing at a shop, but he couldn't distinguish which one.

"That is the cutest lingerie set I have ever seen," Rose grasped his hand and dragged him to the front of the store. "I could definitely need some replacements considering what happen to the last few bras I owned."

Embarrassment hit his face, but then jealousy came over him as well, "and what exactly happened?"

"You happened, that's what. My poor undergarments, as well as half my wardrobe! All this running amuck, and explosions and danger around every corner! I am surprised I am clothed sometimes!"

" Well then, go shop to your heart's content since I have apparently wreaked so much havoc on your wardrobe." He crossed his arms, and smiled, "I'll wait out here."

Without missing a beat, she exclaimed, "nonsense, come with me," she seized his hand, and they entered the store together. The Time Lord felt as though he should shut his eyes and stand in a corner, but a morbid curiosity filled him as he started to eye the racks of brassieres and matching knickers, and oh God, thongs.

Leave it to humans to create easy access to sexually admired locations.

He paid little mind to what Rose was picking up and considering for 'trying on'. After several minutes of looking around, she slipped into the dressing room, leaving the Doctor in a sort of reprieve. Boy did his mind have ammunition for his fantasies now. It wandered to the naked Rose Tyler in the other room, trying on various seductive items. Pieces of clothing that he would never see unless he was lucky enough catch a glance as her clothing shifted, or maybe walking in on her as she changed on the TARDIS.

I am so not going to sleep tonight.

"Doctor!" Rose called from behind the door, his attention focused on the dressing room now as he was ripped from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Which do you like more?" She asked him while standing on a chair, her head bobbing up to look at him, she swung two hangers over the door revealing two very different sets. He felt his mouth go dry.

In one hand was a pale pink that he immediately noted matched the shoes from earlier. It was ruffly and had little bows on it that made him start to consider that he might have some sort of lolita complex.

The other one was decidedly raunchy. It had snow leopard print with black lace trimming all the teasable locations, held in place with a neon purple ribbon. There was something so dirty and naughty about it, that he could say nothing about which he might prefer in the end.

"Your right, words aren't enough to describe either of them, I'll just get both." She finalized her choices, and came out of the room fully clothed, much to his relief. Again he was approached by the merchant, and he payed her while his eyes never left Rose's form.

When she looked at him, he thought he caught a sultry look from her through her lashes, but he chalked it up to an over active imagination. A smile spread through his expression, and approached her "are you ready to eat?"

"I am famished. I could eat any thing just about now. What about you?"

Yes, very much so. Are you on the menu?

" Yeah, I could definitely eat. It's been awhile. I am feeling homey, fish and chips?"

"Mm, absolutely Doctor. Are you reading my mind?" She teased, wrapping her arm around his, so as not to lose him in the crowd. A door opened near them, the aroma of fried goods and vinegar wafting in a heavenly fashion found them. They found an empty booth, and much to the Time Lords chagrin she scooted in right beside him instead of sitting across from him.

"Oi, Doctor, you smell different, something..." she carried off, unable to describe the scent aptly. She leaned in closer to him to get a clearer waft, "it's like honey, mixed in with your usual... time smell."

He eyed her, "time has a scent?"

"I concluded long ago that if time had a scent, it was what you smelled like."

"I am not sure if I should be flattered or not."

"I think you should be. Its sexy and masculine," she smiled, her tongue peaking out, "you'd make fortune if you could find a way to bottle it."

" Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes at the notion, but still could not prevent the blush from occurring. "Though I am sure you are right, I don't think I want the entire universe smelling like me."

"And I don't think you need the ego boost." She leaned her body into his, her own scent clear to him, she smelled of the flowers she was so named for, accompanied by something rich and heady like a fine liquor.

A large basket of fish and chips big enough for the two of them appeared on their table, and Rose started snatching chips and dipping them in vinegar. She would momentarily suck on the frite before engulfing it in it's entirety. The Doctor ate, but not without difficulty. It was like she performing oral on her food, and he couldn't help but imagine those lush large lips around...

She glanced at him knowingly, and despite wanting to deny noticing her hungry eyes, his mine went rampant with desire. Vividly he imagined her slipping beneath the table and using her lips in the most heated of ways. He had to gasp for air.

Her expression changed into something much more modest than before, her cheeks immersed in pink, and instead of her tongue tantalizing him as per usual, she was biting and sucking on her bottom lip.

That still did not ease the tent.

Rose shifted her position, crossing her legs tightly, but her toes now trapped behind the back of his leg. The contact still fueled his fire, but he resumed eating, trying to forget the brief fantasy.


	2. Fantasy

Rose almost forgot she was chewing on a frite as she in took a thought that she was pretty sure wasn't her own.

She eyed him in a sensuous fashion as he hungrily observed her lips, catching his cue and heated desire she slipped under the table and unzipped those pesky jeans meeting the Time Lord's demanding cock. Her big round lips latched around the head of this lower anatomy, and a deep guttural noise escaped him as she splayed that teasing tongue of hers around the shaft.

Modesty overtook Rose like a brisk wind as she felt the immediate tang of want and overwhelming need to touch, taste and feel a certain older companion. She crossed her legs tightly, almost ashamed over how soaked her knickers were after the intruding fantasy. A tense silence well between them as continued their meal.

Mild panic struck the Doctor as he ate. He saw something in her expression and demeanor change, but could not be sure of the cause of it. They soon finished eating, and they agreed that it was probably time to stay in for the night, watch a film, maybe go for another walk, this time around the hotel gardens. The Doctor claimed that they were reminiscent of the Babylonian hanging gardens.

The front desk greeted him, and did not even question who they were, giving them a key and room number. They entered their room, and Rose gawked.

First, there were the piles of bags everywhere from her previous shopping spree. Secondly the room was beyond words in size and beauty. Satin sheets, lush red detailing on white curtains, flowers hanging from nooks and crannies everywhere, and a balcony with a private pool to top it off.

"This place is, wow," Rose drifted, leaning against a glass top table, she gazed up, noticing a mirror above the king size bed. She licked her lips as she realized that they would be sharing, and that she also did not mind a bit. Turning to his gaze, she smiled a little, remembering the heated fantasy, or whatever it might have been.

Rose took a strand of her hair between her finger, twirled it around as she turned her attention to the bags and boxes laying proof to her shopping. She rooted around, and pulled out a pair of heels that she questioned, "when will I ever wear these?"

"Well, you could go clubbing. There is a district devoted to it. In fact, they even have Earth themed bars," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I could go for a beer, you?"

"Absolutely, sounds fantastic!" She smiled her classic smile, tongue peeking out, "I won't shower now, but let me go change into something else more playful."

"I'll be waiting here then," he waved as she slipped into the bathroom with a few of her bags. He looked around, not sure he remembered them shopping that much, but perhaps he was not as focused as he thought. He skimmed their shopping trip in his mind, and recalled that along side lingerie the same shop had rather provocative night wear for going out...and staying in.

His heart beats accelerated tenfold as Rose stepped out of the bathroom. She wore the pale pink receptionist heels from earlier that day, and barely covering the rest of her was sheer white dress that was impossibly short in length, and while the upper portion could be considered 'covering' her, the cut out diamond shape left very little to the imagination.

One simple shift and the Doctor know it'd be at over. All his hard work of making sure he kept his hands to himself would crumble to his cravings of her skin. There was a sheen to her skin that glowed, and her lips were vibrant red that made them looked even more edible than average.

"Is it too...?" Her words prodded him from his thoughts, and he exhaled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just not used to it, thas'all."

Rose trembled under the Doctor's gaze as it swept over her. She learned against the bathroom door in what she hoped was a casual manner. "Well I s'pose you're ready, yes?" She smiled at him, is attention falling on her lips.

"Yes, yes, all you have to do is pick a destination at this portal, and we'll be on our way," he held his hand out to her, and grasped it tightly, and pressed a button causing the portal to open.

The thud of heavy bass hummed through the wake of dancing individuals. Wall to wall the club was packed, aliens of different species intermingling to the tribal techno to the 21st century Earth. Rose lead the Doctor through the crowd to the bar. The waiter handed them two drinks, and they fought their way through the crowd to a table near a pillar and the wall. Several men attempted to approach her, but everytime they got friendly, a certain looming companion got possessive.

"Hey, oi! He seemed like a nice bloke, why you gotta glare down all these guys?" She exclaimed in his ear, and he gave her an innocent look.

"I haven't done a thing."

"One look at you, and they all turn tail! You've got to be doing something I haven't noticed."

"Why would you want to dance with them anyway?"

"Because I came here to dance!"

"I'll dance with'cha, may not understand this whole club scene completely, but I am willing to go along with it. Why do you like it so much anyway?"

"Sometimes a person needs a little physical contact, and to affirmed that they are accepted in a normal social setting."

"Then why the loud music and grinding, explain that will ya?"

Rose approached the Doctor and pulled him close then turned away from him setting slow sensuous movements in time with the thump of the bass. "The loud music forces you to be intimate. Contact each other to be heard properly, while the dancing allows one to touch, but not too much."

She reached for his hands and held them on her hips, instinctively he pressed her hips into his, "it's primitive and tribal, but you never stop wanting to know that you are desirable. When a man places his hands on a woman's hips, he is 'testing the waters' so speak. He smells her hair, gets the lay of the land..." her words drifted as she held his wrist and guided his hands over her body. His eager finger tips tasted the thin fabric as they stroked up towards her breasts. "Some women will assert their dominance but keeping a man's hands in check, but I am not really that type."

His hands brushed against her semi hardened nipples as they made their way to her thighs, but before they could make it she turned to face him, her words spoken directly into his ear, "and a man finally knows he has his prize is when she finally turns around, and all he has to do is claim it."

Rose gasped for air as another fantasy passed through her thoughts: The Doctor turned them about his back to the crowds. Her back to the wall. He ground his hips into her impatiently while leaning to suck on her right nipple through the flimsy fabric. He soon teased the other. His hand slid up her dress and removed her knickers in haste, then in one shift action he lifted her and penetrated her most sacred of places.

Rose felt her knees go weak, "Doctor...that...it happened again..." he pulled her to him tightly.

"What are talking about? What happened again?"

Worry was evident on his face, but she could not prevent the smile, "Doctor, I know your dirty little secret. You've been having fantasies about me today." She traced delicate circles on his cheek, "like in the restaurant you wanted me slip under the table and give you a blow job, and just now you want fuck me senselessly against that very wall."

The Doctor felt his mouth go dry in utter shame, "look Rose, I have no idea what you're talk'n about." Despite his plea of innocences, there was no ignoring his problem. She coerced his hands to explore her body, but it was short lived, "Rose Tyler I am far too old."

"Doctor, don't use my name like an over concerned parent, and far as I am concerned you're plenty supple and viril," her words teased as she squeezed his ass, their hips grinding against each other.

His hunger awoken, stirred by her words and motions of encouragment, "I hope you aren't modest," he turned and pinned her to the wall, biting and nipping his way down her ear and neck. Nimbly he drew up the hem of her dress, groaning, "oh God you wore the pink lolita knickers, you're so naughty."

She panted at the attention, her hands eagerly touching him, "and no brassiere again, just for you," she pressed her body against his, the rough fabric of his clothing creating heated responses from her. "Mmm, I have dreamed of this cock Doctor for months, all that teasing had to eventually crumble your defenses."

"Rose, Rose, Rose, my precious girl, all you had to do was use your words," he seized both breasts in each hand, and kneaded them thoroughly, brushing his thumbs against her nipples. She cried out from the harsh treatment, but thrust her chest further out hungry for more. He felt he should at least apologize for not making love to her in the bed first, but damn it all, she needed to be fucked right now. He ripped her panties right off and shoved a finger into her, "Oh Rose your a furnace, and all this moisture..." voice carried off as he lapped up her juices off his hand.

Rose's body shuddered in desperate need, "please please, I need you to pleasure me, I am begging you please," she held on to him tightly, rubbing her revealed womanhood against his crotch. He obliged her demands, unzipping his pants and freeing his length. In a swift motion he entered her and their bodies trembled. The club disappeared as their bodies fell in acquaintance with one another. He pinned her tightly as she squirmed under him, and his thumb circled her clit fiercely as he tried to get her off. He knew that if started to thrust, that he would come far sooner than her. Within minutes under his thumb work she came.

A moment a clarity hit both of them, their eyes meeting, revealing all demands, desires and insecurities. They both closed their eyes and he thrust into her at the quick tempo of the music until he reached his breaking point. Her vagina clinched on to his length as he came, it hungrily took in his seed and still felt she wanted more. Lying motionless together against the wall, the world returned.

"Doctor...I still want more..." she pleaded, and they both gave eachother similar lazy grins.

"You'll have more alright, let's make back to our room before you get anymore, 'kay"

She weakly nodded, starting to straighten out her outfit, "oi, I really liked these!" She picked up the ripped underwear, and he snatched them from her, pocketing them. He then picked her up and made his way through the crowd, finding their portal and walking through, sighing when they were back in their room.

He laid her down in the bed, and kicked off his boots to follow after. Gently he pushed aside her hair and their eyes met.

And the first time that night he kissed her.

A sweet simple kiss.

In him burned a renewed desire for her, but he contained it. Her eyes lit up in happiness, "Doctor, you kissed me," an uncontrollable smile warmed her features. "That is by far the best thing you have done to me all night."

"Rose Tyler, we're just getting started."


End file.
